blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyodai Astray
Kyodai Astray is an immortal, one of the twenty that arrive in the 31st Hierarchical City of Exisua for "The Gathering", an event where the immortals will kill each other until only one of them remains. She is the second protagonist of BlazBlue: Burning Clock. Information First Life During the early AD period, in the country of Japan, she was the princess of a kingdom that was constantly attacked by another. When it came time for a certain battle, she joined the other soldiers in disguise so that she can make a difference. However, this was anticipated by a wandering solider called the Tier, who made a deal with the opposing army to not touch her, and that he would be the only one. Soon into the battle, the woman who would become Kyodai was met with the sight of warfare and brutality, leaving her shocked until she noticed that no-one was willing to fight her. While her fellow swordsmen make fun of this development, she was utterly confused until the Tier finally confronted her. She tried to attack, but the blade of the Tier's unusual broadsword was suddenly thrusted through her chest. He was about to decapitate her, but her fellow soldiers managed to get him away from her bleeding and damaged body. Soon after the battle, they found her disguise and sat distraught that they both lost the princess and their friend. They leave her corpse where it is, lying on the table, unmoving and no longer breathing. However, almost by miracle, her body began to breathe once more. She had become an Immortal. Life as an Immortal The people of the kingdom were utterly shocked by how the princess managed to survive such a wound and even have it heal up without leaving any scar by the time she woke up. Her fellow soldiers made their disbelief within their barracks, over some booze. Meanwhile, the princess was awaiting punishment in her room, just happy to have survived that horrible battle and that encounter with that weird swordsman. All over the kingdom, however, the people became paranoid by this development, saying that Izanami had made the princess into one of her minions to undermine their future. They raided the castle and took the princess, and the king, hostage, as they demanded that the princess be killed. When the king refused, they just stabbed her in the chest again, and killing her. However, she started screaming moments later as the wound healed itself. The king, seeing this, sides with the people and demands his own daughter's burning. When she tried to plead with her father, he rejected her, saying that his daughter died and the only thing in that stood before him as a perversion of her memory. They shackled her and then she was burned at the stake, but she managed to recover that as well, leaving the people to just stone her to death. Her fellow soldiers came, but only one of them, Yotsu, wanted to stop the whole thing, with the rest wanting to stone her as well. Yotsu managed to stop them and demand that she simply be exiled from the kingdom, to never return again. They try to throw their stones. Yotsu buys her enough time to leave, and the now-exprincess tells him that she never forget about him and his kindness towards her. She runs off, and manages to get far enough to overlook the kingdom from the mountains. She breaks the shackles and manages to run far enough away to end up in another, foreign kingdom in Japan. She establishes a new identity for herself and lives there for the next 50 years. Fateful Meeting During those 50 years, more specifically a few months after her exile, she managed to find someone who was fascinated by her instead of afraid, a woman named Shinikawa. They loved each other and started to live outside of the town. Shinikawa knew she was immortal, but still loved her all the same. When the exprincess, now under the guise of a peasant named Midori, felt sick one morning, Shinikawa decided to try and make her comfortable. The two were about to embrace outside of their makeshift home when a stranger made himself known. A man who had traveled there named Igual Colega introduced himself to the two and wanted to speak to Midori, already knowing her true identity. She asked who he was, and he decided to show her by allowing her to experience a sensation known as the Quickening. He was an Immortal as well. From then on, he attempts to train her for the upcoming battle for her life, as immortals are capable of sensing each other and will eventually kill the other until it is time for the Gathering. She asks what that is, and he explains that, when they are only a small number of Immortals left in the world, they will feel an insatiable need to head for a far away location. There, they will fight each other until there is only one of them left. He prepares her in sword fighting, and allows her to fully tap into the extents of her abilities as an immortal, all the while bonding with Igual. He also informs her of the advantages and limitations of being an immortal. She also gets wrapped up in conflicts within the area, which also allow her to learn more about fighting and her own undying body. However, Igual tells her that there is a way to kill an immortal, by quickly cutting their head. When that happens, all of the information, body memory, and power residing in that body will be transferred to the immortal who killed them via the Quickening. All of this is taught to her over the next year, with Igual sort of living with the two for the time being. One day, Igual asked how she was turned immortal, and she told of the wanderer warrior that impaled her. Igual realized she was talking about the Tier, a ruthless immortal who somehow cannot be sensed by other immortals. The Gathering (Season 2) Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia *Kyodai, and much of Season 2 of Burning Clock's plot, is inspired from the 1986 film Highlander. *Her first name, Kyodai, is Japanese for Siblings. Navigation